


Miss Sensible and Mr. Imperfect

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: I want to carry her around all day and never be displeased.





	Miss Sensible and Mr. Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: written for the drabble challenge on LJ of Toby and Ellie. Not part of the Splendor series, though it falls in that universe.  


* * *

She is brushing her hair in the bathroom, singing a song I don’t know as she looks at herself in the mirror. I lean on the doorframe, enjoying the concert and the view.

“And what are you doing, Professor?” she takes a moment to glance at me.

“Staring.”

“I can see that. Why?”

“Because I can. I am sure it states that in our marriage contract. If not, then it really should.”

“What do you see when you stare?”

“I see a beautiful woman. A woman filled with so much knowledge. A woman with an amazing laugh, beautiful smile, great taste in shoes, sensible underwear…”

“What does that mean?” she puts the brush on the counter.

“Well…”

“So I should jazz up the panties, is that what you're saying?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Obviously it is heavy on your mind if you think of it when you look at me, Toby.”

“I prefer you without panties.” If I am possibly in trouble, I may as well nail my own coffin. “I mean, a lacy pair here and there wouldn’t be bad but I don’t care. Truly. You are perfect, sensible panties and all.”

“Nobody’s perfect.”

She walks over to me. Damn if she is not tiny enough to put in my pocket. I want to carry her around all day and never be displeased. I wrap her in my arms.

“You're wrong…you're perfect.” I kiss her nose.

“Well I do put up with you so I guess that counts for something.”

“Exactly. What do you think of when you see me?” I ask. I always want to know what Ellie sees in me. I am highly intelligent, but I am old, boring, and tired. No, I am not tired, not with her.

“Mmm, bliss. Joy, happiness, satisfaction, and being ticklish.”

“Yeah.”

“Yes. You are perfectly imperfect. A walking contradiction that I am madly in love with. Now take me to bed and get me out of my sensible panties.” She grins and it makes my heart somersault.

“Yes, doctor.”

***


End file.
